Down the Street, Not Across
by Sasurealian
Summary: You know what they say brats, it's down the street, not across. However I wouldn't skip home telling your parents about that. I'd probably tell mine if I had any. Wow, don't I sound like a mood killer. First, my stupid whatever-the-hell sends me here on suicide watch, then I get this brat for a roommate who talks a lot. All aboard the nope train to hell! Ereri/AU/Yaoi/Triggering


** This is the prologue **

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Down the Street, Not Across

**Pairings:** Eren/Levi Ereri

**Rating:** Mature

**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor

**Summary:** You know what they say brats, it's down the street, not across. However I wouldn't skip home telling your parents about that. I'd probably tell mine if I had any. Wow, don't I sound like a mood killer. Let's just say I'm not in the best of moods, I was sent to this mental hospital because of a certain sadist and the people here are crazy! Then I get this happy-go-lucky roommate that won't leave me alone! To make it worse we don't have smoke breaks and have to attend circle therapy. All abroad the nope train to hell! Ereri / AU / Yaoi / triggering / suicide / cutting /ED

**Timeline:** Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings:** Will eventually be yaoi! (Sorry mom.)  
**sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC.** Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have yaoi, so don't worry. There will be a LOT of suicide, cutting, cursing, eating disorders and ETC in the story, so please be aware. Lastly, sorry for typos!

** TRIGGERING WARNINGS! **  
In this chapter: ** Warnings for cutting **

** Status: ** Continuing

**Down the Street, Not Across**

By Sasurealian

Prologue

Being alone was such a fun activity for teenagers when they wanted to get away from their parents to just have peace and quiet. Maybe open their laptop and spend hours on Tumblr and procrastinate about doing that stupid assignment Mrs. No-one-gives-a-shit gave you TWO weeks ago. Was that two weeks ago? Well, who was counting anyway? Too bad I didn't give a shit. There was a math test as well? Probably a mile high of other responsibilities I had to get done. Who cared? Once again, not me! Wow, not even into the second paragraph and you guys are catching on.

Oh…by the way, I wasn't on Tumblr. Nor was I on my IPhone re-vining or liking crap on Instagram.

In fact, I didn't haven parents. Did I even have a phone?

What did I have?

Hmm….well, let's play the infamous guessing game, What Does Levi Have! Featuring Levi! If only you could see my face right now…

Who cared what everyone else thought? I liked to play my music loud when no one was home. I liked to bolt lock my door and pretend to get my homework done when everyone knew that wasn't what I was doing. So what was I doing you ask?

I was kicking the bucket another time; that's what.

I drew a nice velvet line across my canvas, and not a canvas you should be drawing on. Kind of like in kindergarten when Mrs. No-one-gives-a-shit told you that crayon only goes on paper. I guess I failed that class.

Fuck.

Did it hurt? Well, children…of course it doesn't. I think it was supposed to, but it stopped hurting years ago. I played with the fire for so long that I didn't know the difference from being too close and too far. I inhaled deeply and released the air from inside my lungs. Fire. It felt a lot like fire, but my head danced with the white lights.

Today was a very special day. Usually I would have my alone time until a certain sadist came home, but we was going to be late today. You couldn't imagine the activities that flashed inside my head. I spent a long time working on my canvas, but after about an hour of 'coloring outside the lines' I was feeling faint. I couldn't feel my arm anymore…errr….canvas.

Should I be concerned that it was touching the sheets? Didn't matter, I could get any stain out. I fell onto my back and lay into speckled red sheets. I dabbled with the other side a lot, but I never actually walked in. It's like church. You always say you're going to go, you might even sit outside and listen in, but until you take that first step in, you're not truly a member, you're not really there, just curiously dabbling with death.

W-what?

Death?

"Levi!"

"Fuck." I wrapped my frozen fingers around the piece of metal. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I thought he wasn't going to be home until later! I glanced at the time and hissed. How was it already this late?

The doorknob giggled and I bit my lower lip. If he saw me like this….he would…he would…what would he do? Probably yell at me and tell me I was a failure.

No. I was sick of his sadistic mind, I was sick of him always pretending to care, I was sick of this whole damn place and I was sick of just dabbling.

It was finally the day that I actually walk into that room and have no more fear. I deserved it.

My beautiful canvas was completed that day.

* * *

A week later I found myself in a hospital gown sitting in front of a lady with dark strawberry blonde hair that hovered over her shoulder. She couldn't have been much older than me and it started to piss me off as she wrote stuff down on a note pad.

"So, Levi, care to explain to me why you tried to kill yourself?"

Fuck.


End file.
